Santana's Quinceañera
by sixtysixstrawberries
Summary: Brittana one-shot. How I pictured them meeting and Santana first realizing she had feelings for Brittany.


Santana pulled her math book out of her locker before shutting it. Turning to the crowded hallway she caught the split-second movement of everyone rapidly turning away, trying to hide the very obvious fact that they had all just been staring at her. She scowled as she made her way to the cafeteria. High school wasn't anything like she thought it would be. She hated her parents for forcing her move here to stupid Lima, living in some shitty apartment complex called Lima Heights. She missed her friends. She missed her school. She missed her life.

The first day of Freshman year had been nerve wracking. She didn't know anyone, and trying to make friends had proved pointless since they all eventually gave up and left her she they grew tired of her bitchy attitude. She sat down (alone) at her usual table and moved her food around her tray with her fork. She didn't feel much like eating anymore. She jumped when someone sat down in front of her. "Hi!"

Santana looked up in shock to see a smiling blonde sitting in front of her. She was Santana's age, and had her hair styled into two high pigtails. She was holding a notebook with ducks doodled across the cover. "Hi…?" Santana replied, not really sure what to make of her. "I'm Brittany," She held out her hand and Santana went to shake it, still confused, and was surprised when she didn't let go. "Santana." she mumbled after Brittany tilted her head and Santana realized she had ben staring at their still joined hands silently for several seconds. "You're lonely." Brittany said. It wasn't in a sad way, she said if as if she was just stating a fact. Santana's eyes widened and she sat up a little straighter. She didn't reply. Brittany took it as an invite to keep talking.

"Most people think I'm stupid, because I don't understand math and words and stuff, but I know how people work. And I know you're lonely, even if you don't want anyone to see it." Santana still didn't speak. "So I've decided that we're gonna be friends, starting today." She said with a bright smile. Santana blinked. The bell rang, neither girl had noticed how much time had passed. Santana's tray was still full of untouched food. Pulling on her hand Brittany got Santana out of her seat and lead her out of the cafeteria and down the hall. It wasn't until they were sitting down at a desk that Santana realized they were in her English class. But the desk wasn't hers. "Um, no, actually, I sit over there." Santana said, pointing to the desk in front that no one was at. :Oh, I know." Brittany replied with a squeeze on the hand she hadn't let go. "I sit right behind you, but no-one sits next to me so its fine." Santana blinked. How had she not noticed that someone sat right behind her, let alone someone like Brittany? Still dazed, Santana went along with it and sat down. Brittany didn't let go of her hand for the entire class, and it wasn't until Santana had to let go for Brittany to get to her next class that she realized that she kind of liked it.

"Because I'd make a complete fool of myself!"

"Aw, c'mon San! It'd be fun! Please?"

"Absolutely not. You've seen that Coach Sylvester, she cut to ribbons!"

"But it would be _so _fun! Please San, I just want to try! And it won't be any fun if I do it without you." Brittany said with a pout of her pink lip-glossed lips.

Santana looked at her hard, trying to keep her expressing of 'No way in hell am I trying out for the cheerleading-squad' straight, but Brittany knew how to get to her. She moved her hand to Santana's so both of their pinkies were hooked around one another. Santana's expression faltered and she sighed. "Fine." she mumbled.

Brittany's face lit up and she wrapped her arms around Santana and squeezed her hard. "Thank you! Trust me San, this is going to be super fun!" Santana couldn't help but smile at seeing her best friend so happy, even if she now knew the date her impending doom was the day of cheerleading try-outs.

Santana was starting to feel tired and a little warm in her floor length strapless dress, but she didn't want to sit down just yet. Britt grabbed her hands and they started twirling together in a a circle, the last of the original group of their friends left on the dance floor, the only ones with enough energy left. They both collapsed from dizziness and sat there on the floor giggling while the song switched over. "Happy king-sin-where-a!" Brittany said between fits of laughter. Santana smiled as their laughter died down. "Its quiceañera, hun," Britt just shrugged and Santana smiled. "You can just say 'happy birthday'." Santana got up and held out a hand to Britt to lift her up as well. Santana turned to go and get a drink as the next song came on, but Britt held fast to her hand and wouldn't let her. Santana looked back at her confused as Britt rested her hands on Santana's shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked confusedly.

"I wanna dance with you." Britt said as if it was obvious.

"But…its a_ slow_ song."

Brittany just shrugged and started moving her feet. When Santana didn't move with her Brittany caught both her wrists and place her hands on he waist. "Like this." she said quietly as she coaxed Santana into moving in slow circles. The singer's voice filled the air around them as she described how lucky she was to have found someone she loves so much. Santana didn't pay much attention, she was entirely focused on Brittany. Her heart was pounding fast in her chest as Britt looked up at her from under her eyelashes, giving her that little smile she only ever gave Santana. San's breath caught and she wasn't sure why. She had seen that smile hundreds of times, why did it make such a difference now? Her senses seemed hyper aware; she could feel every inch of the warm skin of Britt's hands resting on her bare shoulders, she could feel her tiny waist under the fabric of her bright pink dress.

Brittany leaned in close and rested her forehead against Santana's. It was something they did often enough. When telling each other secrets at sleep overs or to look over and see what the other was reading. But now it felt so different. So…._intimate_. Santana blushed at the word as she thought it. She could feel the soft hair of Brittany's bangs against her flushed skin. She found her gaze flickering down to Britt's mouth, her lips painted with a layer of pale pink lip-gloss that smelled like bubblegum, surprisingly un-ruined by anything she had eaten or drank at Santana's birthday dinner an hour or so before. Santana started wondering of Britt's lips were as soft as the rest of her skin. Her blush darkened and she was just beginning to consider finding out when Britt pulled back suddenly and gave Santana a bright smile before running off in the direction of the punch bowl, yelling that she needed a drink. Santana hadn't even noticed the song had ended. She stood there on the dance floor in a complete daze, before she realized what she was doing and rushed to the bathroom.

The bathroom was thankfully empty and Santana splashed some water on her face, not caring about her makeup. _My mascara is waterproof anyway_, she thought. When her face had cooled down a bit she looked at her reflection._What happened?_ she asked herself. _Why was I so nervous? Why was I thinking about kissing Brittany?_ She stopped her train of thought there. _Oh my god, thats what I was thinking about wasn't I? _She let the revelation sink in as she pressed her back to a closed stall door behind her. Her knees gave out and she sank to the floor slowly, not caring that the tiles were cold against her bare legs as the purple skirt of her dress bunched up around her knees. Santana had never thought about anyone in that way before, and definitely not Brittany. Brittany was her best friend, she had been for months. She knew more about her than anyone else. But could Santana like he as something….more? Santana shook off the thought and walked back out to her party. If she had feelings for Brittany she would've realized by now.

…

…

wouldn't she


End file.
